The Devil On My Shoulder
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Born and raised in France, Buttercup thought she was living a good life. It is suddenly turned upside down, when her mother turns her over as an orphan. Buttercup meets a boy named Mitch on the ship that take orphans to other countries. They build up walls that only the other is allowed to venture through, but what happens when they meet people who tear their fragile walls down?


**Welcome To "Devil On my Shoulder" Do not worry. I will be posting a new chapter for "And Then You Came Along" This weekend. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as my other.**

* * *

_"Maman," A small girl called to her mother in french. The girl was only around the age six. She had midnight black hair that fell beautifully down her back. Her bangs swept to both sides, framing Peridot orbs. Her skin was pale, but on her cheeks it was dusted with a light pink, giving the girl a natural blush. All in all the little girl was truly gorgeous. _

_Her mother looked down at her with unamused eyes. The blueness made them cold as she gazed at her 'Beloved' daughter. Her hair was dark, almost matching the shade of her daughter's. Her skin tone was slightly darker. Her face was deeply covered in foundation, making her face darker than her body. Her lips were coated in a deep ruby red. _

_"Où allons-nous?" (Where are we going?) The young girl asked. The woman grunted and looked forward to the ship in front of her. Crew members were loading heavy crates on to the ship. Children were being escorted inside two metal doors that led them inside. _

_"Vous allez sur un voyage."(You're going on a trip) The woman answered. The girl blinked in question and then followed her mother's gaze to the ship. At that moment the ship's horn blew. The girl became frightened and hid behind her mother. The mother looked to her with disgust, bringing her back in front of her. The young girl shook in fear._

_"Je ne veux pas quitter." (I don't want to leave) The girl's voice shook. She tried to turn and grip her mother's dress, but her mother smacked her hand away. The girl looked up at her mother's face in fright. "Pourquoi dois-je partir?" (Why do I have to Leave.) The mother looked to her, with a dark smile. She leaned down to the small girl, chuckling wickedly._

_"Parce que,"(Because,) She whipsered. "Papa et maman vous ne veut plus." (Daddy and Mama doesn't want you anymore) The girl's green eyes widened in horror. At the time, A man who was part of the ship's crew walked by. The mother grabbed his suit with a perfectly manicured hand. He looked to her with curiosity. The mother pushed her daughter forward. "You forgot one." She stated in English, her french accent was heavy._

_The young girl did not know what her mother said. She watched as the man nodded, looking at her. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers. It wrapped fully around her small hand and tugged. The girls squirmed, and outstretched her free hand to her mother. She watched in sorrow as her mother smiled and turned to leave._

_"Maman!" She yelled out to her, tears falling from her eyes. Her mother did not flinch. She continued to walk away. The man pulled her closer to the ship. She tried to struggle. She sought out to break free, but there was no avail. the man was too strong. She called one more time to her mother, but it was in vain. Finally, she stopped trying squirm. Her mother wasn't coming back._

_She was led onto the boat. Inside, she saw dozens of children. Some had dirt on their faces, others looked as if they had never eaten before, most of them, however, looked both. _

_The young girl shook from fear. She did not want to be with these children. She wanted to go home. She wanted to run to her parents and never let them go. Sadly, they didn't want her anymore, so that would never happen._

_The man stopped short in front of a desk. Their was a woman sitting behind it. The young girl could not help herself from staring. This woman looked like a princess that she had read about in a fairy tale. She exchanged words with the man who held her hostage in his grip. After a brief moment, she looked down to her._

_"Quel est votre nom, petit?" (What's your name, little one?) Her voice was silk. She spoke french perfectly, but had an accent that the girl could not describe. The girl looked up to her shyly._

_"Bouton d'or." (Buttercup) Buttercup answered her. The woman smiled warmly at her and typed something on her computer. She said something to the man. He let go of Buttercup, much to the girl's relief. He nudged her over too the many other kids, who were seated in a scattered manner. _

_Buttercup walked to the other kids, cautiously. She looked around the various faces. They all looked at her with mixed emotions. There was sadness, but it seemed to be shared with excitement. One boy had no sadness at all. He was practically jumping in joy. The boy looked to her and waved excitingly to her. Buttercup smiled. _

_The boy had light brown hair. It was shaggy and seemed to fop every which way. He had freckles on both cheeks, perfectly scattered. His eyes were dark, almost so much so that she couldn't really tell what color they were. He gave her a goofy grin. To an adult it would look evil, but to her it looked completely innocent._

_"Bonjour." (Hello) Buttercup greeted coming over to him. _

_"Bonjour." he greeted back. He patted the chair beside him. Buttercup smiled and sat. he held out his hand and she happily shook it. "Mitch de mon nom. Quelle est la vôtre?" (My name's Mitch. What's yours.)_

_"Bouton d'or." Buttercup answered. She looked around and then back at him, frowning slightly. "Quel est cet endroit?" (What is this place?) She asked. This caused Mitch to look at her hesitantly. He almost looked sad for a minute, but quickly smiled once more at her. _

_"Il s'agit d'un navire qui envoie tous les orphelins de la France vers les différentes parties du monde." (This is a ship that sends all the Orphans of France to different parts of the world.) Buttercup's eyes widened. Orphans! She wasn't an orphan. She had a mom and dad. She hung her head. They just didn't want her. She felt the boy grab her hand. "Hé, c'est bon. Je sais que c'est triste, mais nous la chance de voir beaucoup d'endroits frais. Si nous avons de la chance, quelqu'un nous adopter." (Hey, it's okay. I know it's sad, but if we're lucky, we'll get adopted.) He said, smiling._

_Buttercup thought about it. It did sound nice. Now that she thought back, her parents were never kind to her. They had wanted a boy, but instead they got her. Maybe this time she would get a loving family. _

_She smiled at him, nodding._

* * *

**Four years later**

_"Joyeux anniversaire, Buttercup!" (Happy Birthday) Mitch shouted to his friend. Buttercup smiled, laughing at him. She was hoping that she could pass the day normally. She should have figured Mitch would never let that happen. He chuckled at her expression. She hit him in the forearm gently._

_"You know I don't like my birthday." She scolded him. _

_They both knew English fairly well, but still had some problems pronunciation. Their accents were heavy, but they were getting the hang of the English slang's._

_After meeting on the boat, both Buttercup and Mitch were let of at the American port. They were taken to a special school that would teach them english. After learning the language, they were then transferred to an academy for Orphans. _

_Richbell Academy was founded by an Orphan itself. It was dedicated to helping the unfortunate children with no homes, get an education so that they could make their own lives flourish. Sadly, the founder, Amelia Richbell, died several years ago. The Academy was then taken over by a short snobby woman by the name Susie Burkley. _

_Susie Burkley was a nasty woman who was actually related to the founder. She was short and pudgy. Her body frame made her look round as a ball. She has a pugged-face that seemed to squish in. Her hair was an auburn that was cut shortly in a boyish fashion. She had blue beady eyes that seemed to tear into your soul. _

_She was not only an ugly woman, but a mean one. She hated children. She made it a goal on her life to torment them. The boys were called bastards since most had known idea who their parents were. Girls were called sluts. There was even a rumor that Miss Burkley sold some girls to the black market as sex slaves. An evil woman, she was._

_Buttercup and Mitch seemed to keep to themselves. They trusted no other. This did not stop them from getting into trouble, however. _

_Buttercup had grown a foul mouth. She had made other children cry countless of times. She didn't care. they were none of her concern. She had been in many fights. One of them caused her to have a scar on her back. A boy had tried to stab her. Luckily, Mitch tackled him. Sadly, the boy managed to still slice her. _

_Mitch had become what some would say a physco path. He was always smiling, even when beating someone's face in. He had threaten the staff many times. His favorite thing to do was catch the teachers on fire. He found joy in watching them scream for help. Words couldn't describe the pride that swelled in his chest when third-degree burns were placed on their body._

_It wasn't that way first. They had tried to be civil. Making friends. Being nice. But, After a year of abuse, they finally had enough. Instead of getting lashes for no reason at all, but their pleasure, Mitch and Buttercup were the ones giving them for their pleasure. The staff was incredibly scared of the ten-year-olds. All except, Miss Burkley._

_On many occasions she would get her hands on them. This would lead the to be put in a steel cage, for weeks. When she felt like it, Miss Burkley would hit them with many items. Her personal favorite was using a crow bar. This item, had broken Buttercup's arm about a year ago._

_"I know., but hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you happy birthday." Mitch stated, shrugging his shoulders. Buttercup smiled and wrapped an arm around him. _

_"Merci, Mitch." (Thank you.) Buttercup said._

_" Ce n'est même pas la meilleure partie!" (That's not even the best part) He yelled. Buttercup laughed. When Mitch got excited he tended to switch back and forth through English and French. He leaned over to her, making sure no one else could hear. "Tonight we escape." He whispered. Buttercup's eyes widened. She then squinted at him, sternly._

_"We've already tried to escape, dummy. We got caught." Mitch shook his head._

_"No this time." He assured. "Cette fois nous allons être s'échappe dans un train." (This time we will be escaping on a train)_

_"A train? Comment allons-nous faire?" (How will we do that?)_

_"Easily. There is a train heading to some place called Citiesville. If we jump on there, we'll be free. There is now way they will find us." Mitch smiled proudly. Buttercup shook her head. _

_"What if we get caught again?" Buttercup asked._

_"We've been through all they can do to us. It would make no difference if they caught us or not." Buttercup nodded._

_"J'espère que ce plan de vos travaux." (I hope this plan of yours works)_

**Three Years later: Present time**

_**Buttercup's POV**_

For seven years, I have been on my own with my best friend Mitch. Upon arriving to Citiesville on that train, we've lived in the alleys. Many people try to show us sympathy. I mean, we are only thirteen, but it's not like we need anyone else. Every person that has _taken care of us_, was no help. They only abused us. No one can be trusted.

Mitch and I have been a little nicer to people now that we are away from the hell hole. Mitch no longer catches people on fire, so that's a plus. We seem pretty civilized to someone who hasn't met us, but we are alley rats, to the ones that have. We are nothing but the dirt on the street to them. Their pity disgusts me.

Right now, Mitch and I are in the middle of a heist. No, we're not robbing a bank or anything. Just food. We don't need anyone's money. We plan on ditching this place, so we are thieving food for the road. Already, Mitch has some stuffed in his shirt. I had brought a bag and was carelessly throwing things in it.

This was too easy. Like, Stealing from infants.

"Thief!" The shop owner shouted at us. "Shop lifters!"

Oops, spoke too soon.

Mitch and I ran out of there as fast as we could. A cop that had been coincidentally walking by started to tail us. Shit. We had to find a place out soon. If he got a hold of us, we would be sent back to Richbell. I hardly doubt, Miss Burkley would like to see us again. Mitch and I shared a look of 'Oh shit' before we strained to run faster.

"Halt. Stop this instant." The cop yelled to us. He was a fat older man. We could lose him easily. We just had to out run him. When he got tired, he would stop.

"No thank you." Mitch yelled. "But, we appreciate the offer." I started to chuckle at him. Our accents had approved. You wouldn't be able to tell we were raised in France. Mitch still spoke our native tongue when he was excited, however. i wanted to avoid speaking it. It reminded me too much of my mother and father. Those bastards.

We started to notice the cop slowing down. We smiled to each other. We were almost free, plus we were right on time for the next cargo train that was heading to Townsville. After getting there, we would take another train the next day that was heading to Virginia. Oh yeah, we would be safe for at least a couple more months until we robbed them too.

"Hurry up. The train is about to leave." I yelled as I climbed over a tall wooden fence. Mitch gave me a look of irritation. I noticed he had one had on the bottom of his shirt, making sure no food fell. I laughed. "Sorry, I forgot you were carrying loot." He flipped me off. I just laughed again.

We heard the train blow its whistle. I cringed. It reminded me too much of the trip on the boat. I shook my head slightly. Mitch finally made it over. We saw the officer below on the ground. He was panting hard. He glared up at me as I saluted him.

"It's noting personal sir." I told him before jumping down. The train was starting move. We ran until we saw an empty box. I threw the bag in first and pulled myself up. When I had balanced myself inside, I reached down for Mitch. He was lucky that I was so strong, or I wouldn't have been able to pull his heavy ass up.

We both breathed out a puff of relief. He dumped the food from out of his shirt.

"We did it." He yawned. He laid down in front of me, resting his head on his shoulder. I nodded.

"Yep, we sure did."

"Goodnight, Buttercup."

"Night."

After a few minutes, I could hear his soft snoring. I leaned back on the widely open door of the box. It was starting to get dark. The sun was quickly leaving the sky. Soon, I could see the first star of the night.

"I wish we didn't need to do all of this. I wish we could just live normally." I sighed. I looked over to Mitch, who had curled himself up in a ball. "Who am I kidding. We aren't made for living normally. Wishes never come true anyway."

Then I shut my eyes, falling into the dark bliss of my dreams.

* * *

**So this was experimental. I just wanted to see if anyone would like it. I will be focused more on my other story for now, but if you guys review nice things about it, I will start this up right after. R&R please. It would be appreciated.**


End file.
